<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Together by imaginativefantasties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606536">Life Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties'>imaginativefantasties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dougie Poynter Files. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>McFly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to 'It Was Me, Wasn't it?'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dougie Poynter/Original Female Character(s), Dougie Poynter/Reader, Georgia Horsley/Danny Jones, Giovanna Fletcher/Tom Fletcher, Harry Judd/Izzy Judd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dougie Poynter Files. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Baby" Dougie whispered "Tell me what's wrong" </p><p>I stood there in our bedroom, tears rolling down my eyes. </p><p>"Mumma, what's wrong?" Jamie asked, crawling over me to me. </p><p>"I just need to talk to daddy, baby" I say, trying to smile at Jamie. "Dougie, take him to Danny please" </p><p>Dougie nods and grabs Jamie taking him out of our bedroom and downstairs, I sit at the end of our bed and start sobbing. I wish it would stop. I hate crying. </p><p>Dougie soon came back into the room, and sat beside me and put his arm around me. </p><p>"My love, what's wrong?" He whispers, kissing my temple. I tried to talk but it came out in squeaks. </p><p>"Love, you're really freaking me out, please tell me what's wrong" Dougie pleaded, I wanted to tell him but words were not coming to me. </p><p>"You know you can tell me anything, just know whatever it is, I love you, so so much, and I never want to lose you" He said, kissing my temple, cheek and neck. </p><p>"Dougie, I'm pregnant" I whisper. I'm so scared, my life is so busy. Was it the right time to even start a family? Dougie and I weren't even married yet. </p><p>"Pregnant?" Dougie asked, his head leaning against mine. I nodded. </p><p>"Please, don't leave me" I beg. </p><p>"Y/N, I'd never leave you. I love you, this is brilliant, we're going to have a mini us" He smiled, kissing my lips. </p><p>"You promise?" I ask, and he nods. "It won't be too much to handle?" I add. </p><p>"Y/N, I'm already Jamie's daddy, I'm sure we can handle one more" He chuckles, kissing me again. Kissing me making me feel like everything will be okay. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"It was me, wasn't it?" He asked timidly. I smiled, he looked so anxious. The question he had wanted to know the answer too for a while now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I moved forward and nuzzled my nose against his, before closing the gap in between our lips. I tried not to smile whilst kissing him. He kissed back, with a sigh of contentedness leaving his lips as I lick his lower lip with my tongue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I moved away, only slightly, our lips were still brushing over each others slightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Obviously" I giggle, I give him another sweet kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you, you idiot!" I whisper, I could feel him smile against my lips. </em>
</p><p><em>"Good, because I love you" He whispered back before closing the gap between our lips..</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so happy it was me!" Dougie smiled, hugging my naked body closer to his. </p><p>"How did you not guess?" I smirk. How he didn't guess what beyond me. I giggled, and kissed him, I clung to him tightly, it felt so good to be near him. </p><p>"I think I kind of knew, deep down" He smirked, pulling away from the kiss. </p><p>"Important question" I start smirking... "Round two?"</p><p>He smirked and his arms started to move down my body. </p><p>"Be my girlfriend" He says, kissing my lips. I nodded, deepening the kiss. </p><p>---------</p><p>Once we were done, and also had a nap afterwards. My hangover was much better, but I was never one to have horrid hangovers. </p><p>Suddenly, I remembered. I jumped up and got new clothes from my wardrobe. </p><p>"What?" Dougie asked, sitting up from the bed with a groan. </p><p>"Where's Jamie?! I left him with you" I shouted. </p><p>"At my house, with Danny" Dougie said, smiling. He got off the bed, and walked over to me, kissing my cheeks, and then kissing my lips. </p><p>"Get ready you dork" I smile, pulling up my trousers. I could feel Dougie's eyes on me. </p><p>"Enjoying the view?" I asked him. He nodded, and wrapped his arms around my waist. </p><p>"You have love bites on your neck" He giggled, kissing my neck.</p><p>"No thanks to you" I laughed pushing him away so I could put my bra on. Dougie gave up trying to seduce me, and finally got ready. </p><p>We left my house and got a taxi to Dougie's house. Dougie unlocked the door and we walked in. </p><p>"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled. </p><p>"Mumma!" Jamie yelled in a little voice. He had only called me mumma a few times, it was weird getting use to it. </p><p>I smiled when I saw him toddling up to me, I picked him up and cuddled him close to me. </p><p>"I missed ya buddy!" I said, kissing his cheek. </p><p>"Dugdug" He smiled, reaching for Dougie. He couldn't quite say Dougie just yet. </p><p>"Hello boys" I  smirk, sitting next to Danny. Tom and Harry were on the couch opposite us.</p><p>"How last night?" Tom asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Dougie sat next to me, Jamie on his lap, and he leaned forward and kissed my lips. </p><p>"Finally!" The three of them cheered. </p><p>"Took us long enough, I know" I joked. </p><p>"How was Jamie last night? Thanks for watching him" I smiled to Danny. </p><p>"He was great, I taught him some words" Danny grinned. Oh no, what could he have taught him.. </p><p>"Jamie, who am I?" Danny asked in a silly voice to Jamie. </p><p>"Unca Dan" Jamie answered, giggling. I smiled, that was so sweet. </p><p>"Good boy!" Danny smiled, ruffling Jamie's hair. </p><p>"So how was the drunk... activities?" Harry asked smirking. </p><p>"Don't say drunk in front of Jamie dude" Dougie sneered, but then face palmed. </p><p>"Drunk" Jamie giggled, dancing on Dougie. </p><p>"I hate all of your" I say, laughing. What a bunch of dorks... </p><p>------------</p><p>"We should tell Charlie and Fletch that we're an item" Dougie says to me, as we sit in my living room, cuddling and watching films together. It had been a few weeks of us together officially. </p><p>Ashton, Athan and Luke; my band members took it really well, they were so happy. Danny kept trying to get Jamie to call Dougie daddy. But honestly, we are so not ready for that.. </p><p>But Dougie was right, I hadn't told our managers yet, or our fans. We had completed one album out of the ten we were contracted to do. Life was quite perfect. </p><p>I was finally learning to juggle being in a full time band, a full time mum and being Dougie's girlfriend. It was bliss. </p><p>"How about, you call Fletch and I call Charlie right now?" I asked, pulling my phone out. Dougie nodded and left the room with his phone. I clicked on Charlies number and waited for him to answer.</p><p>"Hello Y/N, how are you?" Charlie spoke. </p><p>"Hey Charlie, I'm fine. I wanted to tell you something" I say, twirling my hair in-between my fingers.  </p><p>"What's up?" He says, almost worried. </p><p>"Dougie and I have been an item, for a few weeks now and we wanted to let you know" I say, smiling to myself.</p><p>"Brilliant, took you both long enough" He said with a chuckle. </p><p>"I'm so glad you're happy about this, could we let the fans know via a livestream?" I ask, Charlie was quiet for a minute. </p><p>"Yes, that's an idea. Of course you can" He smiled, and I put the phone down. </p><p>Dougie came back into the room after a little while smiling. </p><p>"He took it well?" We both asked. We chuckled and nodded to each other. </p><p>"Charlie said we can do a livestream to tell the fans" I say smiling. </p><p>"Should we do that right now?" Dougie asked, I nodded. </p><p>"I've got to wake Jamie up from his nap and feed him first, but after?" I ask, Dougie nodded taking his seat again on the couch. </p><p>I went upstairs into my bedroom, Jamie wasn't sleeping he was standing in his cot bouncing up and down.</p><p>"Mumma!" He squealed. </p><p>"Ready for food?" I asked. I changed his pull up and took him downstairs. I put him in his high chair whilst I cut up some fruits for him to eat. </p><p>Dougie walked in with a laptop. </p><p>"I'm on live Y/N!" He laughed placing the laptop down on the breakfast bar. I came to his side, and saw he was on live, and there were a few thousand people watching. The comments were blowing up. </p><p>"Hi guys" I say smiling, my eyes mostly watching Jamie make a mess of his food. </p><p>"So we wanted to tell you guys something" Dougie smirked, honestly mostly everyone had guessed it in the comments. </p><p>"We are together" He smiled, leaning over to peck my cheek. The response was, 80/20, most people were really happy and calling us cute. But there were a few harsh comments, mostly towards me. But I wasn't going to let that bother me. </p><p>I smiled as Dougie held my hand under the table, as we spoke to fans and answered a bunch of questions. Until I had to leave to clean Jamie up and play for the rest of the evening, until we all retreated to be. Dougie laying by my side... This is was happiness felt like. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>